1. Field
The methods and systems disclosed herein relate to magnetically sealable substrate containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, standards for the semiconductor industry describe mechanically sealing boxes (Front Opening Unified Pods—FOUPs, SEMI E47.1, E57). While techniques are generally known for mechanically operating seals, a mechanical seal has a number of disadvantages. The physical mechanisms for sealing can generate particles where latches engage. It is also difficult to achieve a uniform seal on a mechanically secured door, and any force transmission can damage the weakest part of a transmission chain. While magnetic seals have been proposed to avoid some of these disadvantages, there remains a need for controllable magnetic seals for substrate containers.